Carnal Knowledge
| runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $12,351,000 (US/Canada rentals)"All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976 p 20 }} Carnal Knowledge is a 1971 American comedy-drama film directed by Mike Nichols and written by Jules Feiffer. It stars Jack Nicholson, Art Garfunkel, Ann-Margret and Candice Bergen. Plot The story follows the sexual exploits of two Amherst College roommates over a 25-year period, from the late 1940s to the early 1970s. Sandy (Art Garfunkel) is gentle and passive, while Jonathan Fuerst (Jack Nicholson) is tough and aggressive. Sandy idolizes women, Jonathan objectifies women. He frequently uses the term "ballbuster" to describe women as emasculating teases whose main pleasure as he sees it is to deny pleasure to men. Since each man's perspective of womanhood is extreme and self-serving, neither is able to sustain a relationship with a woman. The film has three parts. Part I occurs when Sandy and Jonathan are college roommates. Part II follows the men several years after college. In the final part, the men have become middle-aged. In the beginning, Sandy and Jonathan are discussing women, and what kind appeals to each. Sandy wants a woman who is intellectual. Jonathan is more interested in a woman's physical attributes. Sandy shyly meets Susan (Candice Bergen) at an on-campus event and they begin dating. Although they enjoy each other's company, Susan is reluctant to enter into a physical relationship. Unknown to Sandy, she meets Jonathan, feeling a physical attraction for him. They have sex. Jonathan convinces Susan not to have sex with Sandy. Susan therefore has a purely intellectual relationship with Sandy, while at the same having a purely physical relationship with Jonathan. Part II finds Sandy married to Susan, while Jonathan is still searching for his "perfect woman." Jonathan now defines perfection by a woman's bust size and figure. Jonathan begins a relationship with Bobbie (Ann-Margret), a beautiful woman who fulfills all of Jonathan's requirements. However, Jonathan constantly berates Bobbie for being shallow. Jonathan finds that this purely physical relationship is no more satisfying than his previous relationship with Susan. Sandy's relationship with Susan is faring no better. Sandy is dissatisfied with the physical part of their relationship. He relates how they are "patient with each other" and concludes with a statement that perhaps sex is not "meant to be enjoyable with a person you love." Sandy and Susan end their relationship. He begins dating Cindy (Cynthia O'Neal) next. Sandy, Cindy, Jonathan and Bobbie find themselves together at Jonathan's apartment, where Jonathan suggests privately to Sandy that they trade partners. Sandy goes to a bedroom looking for Bobbie. Cindy reprimands Jonathan for attempting to bed her with Sandy nearby, but says that he should contact her at a more appropriate time. In the meantime, upset by an earlier fight with Jonathan about her desire to get married, Bobbie has attempted suicide. Part III opens with Jonathan presenting a slideshow entitled "Ballbusters on Parade" to Sandy (now in his 40s) and his 18-year-old girlfriend, Jennifer (Carol Kane). The slideshow consists of pictures of Jonathan's various loves throughout his life. He skips awkwardly over a slide of Susan, but not before Sandy notices. He also shows an image of Bobbie, saying they are divorced and he is paying her alimony. Jennifer leaves in tears. Sandy idolizes his new lover, explaining that "she knows worlds which I cannot begin to touch yet." Jonathan believes his friend is deluding himself. Time passes. Jonathan, by now extremely successful, is alone and suffers from impotence. A prostitute (Rita Moreno) is with him, manually stimulating Jonathan while reciting a monologue written by Jonathan praising his power and "perfection," apparently the only way he can now become aroused. Cast * Jack Nicholson as Jonathan Fuerst * Arthur Garfunkel as Sandy * Candice Bergen as Susan * Ann-Margret as Bobbie * Rita Moreno as Louise * Carol Kane as Jennifer * Cynthia O'Neal as Cindy Production The script was originally written as a play. Jules Feiffer sent it to Mike Nichols, who thought it would work better as a film.Nichols Meets Jules Feiffer: Mike Nichols By A. H. WEILER. New York Times (1923–Current file) York, N.Y 26 Oct 1969: D17. Legal problems The changes in the morals of American society of the 1960s and 1970s and the general receptiveness by the public to frank discussion of sexual issues was sometimes at odds with local community standards. A theatre in Albany, Georgia, showed the film. On January 13, 1972, the local police served a search warrant on the theatre, and seized the film. In March 1972, the theatre manager, Mr. Jenkins, was convicted of the crime of "distributing obscene material". His conviction was upheld by the Supreme Court of Georgia. On June 24, 1974, the U.S. Supreme Court found that the State of Georgia had gone too far in classifying material as obscene in view of its prior decision in Miller v. California, (the Miller standard), and overturned the convictionCensored Films and Television at University of Virginia online in Jenkins v. Georgia, . The court also said that, Accolades Carnal Knowledge was nominated for Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama (Jack Nicholson), Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture (Art Garfunkel), and Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress (Ann-Margret). In popular culture * A 1971 All in the Family episode "Gloria Poses in the Nude" has Archie and Edith coming home after watching the film. Edith thought it was a religious film because she thought the title of the film was Cardinal Knowledge until Archie corrects her. * The 1992 The Wonder Years episode "Carnal Knowledge" has Kevin Arnold and his friends attempting to sneak in to see the film despite being underage. * In the 1992 Seinfeld episode "The Trip", George Costanza and Jerry Seinfeld ponder whether Candice Bergen showed her breasts in the film. DVD Carnal Knowledge was released on DVD December 7, 1999, by MGM Home Video. See also * List of American films of 1971 References External links * * * * * Category:1971 films Category:1970s comedy-drama films Category:1970s teen films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American sex comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Mike Nichols Category:Works involved in a lawsuit Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films shot in New York City Category:American independent films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Screenplays by Jules Feiffer